


Waiting On Your Porch

by whisperfade



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prewar Stucky, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: a drabble of dirty, indulgent pre-war stuck alley sex because i was bored.





	

Steve Rogers' pants were around his ankles, his head against a rough brick wall and his dick in Bucky Barnes' mouth. He could quite happily die like this, writhing and groaning and thrusting into Bucky, the threat of someone seeing them only adding to his arousal. Steve felt Bucky grin around him, before his hips stuttered as Bucky swallowed his entire length, his nose brushing the thin carpet of hair at the base of Steve's dick. Little moans kept escaping Bucky's lips, vibrating on Steve's length and making his knees weak.  
Bucky pulled off with a quiet noise, smirking as Steve keened at the loss of contact, a sound quickly smothered by a kiss, all tongues and teeth and passion. Steve could taste himself on Bucky, and it should be gross but he loved it, the salt and the musk and the heat.  
Once again, it was Bucky who pulled away, grabbing Steve's thighs and hitching them up around his slim hips. Steve felt Bucky's cock enter him, the familiar burn followed by a sharp burst of pleasure, and he but down on the small patch of skin where Bucky's neck met his shoulder, knowing it would make him throw back his head and groan, a sound that Steve could never hear enough of. He locked his ankles around Bucky's waist, urging him deeper inside and crying out in pleasure when he obliged, thrusting at a slow, luxurious pace that set Steve's skin on fire, turned the blood in his veins to gold. Steve could feel that Bucky was close, his muscles tense as he pressed Steve against the wall, his thrusts losing their controlled rhythm and becoming something else entirely, something burning and hungry and hot. Steve helped him along, clenching his ring of muscle every time Bucky his his prostate, waves of ecstasy flowing through him, so intense he saw stars. Steve came first, gripping Bucky as he spasmed, shooting a trail of white across their stomachs, biting hard on Bucky's shoulder. A couple more shallow thrusts, and then Bucky was coming, filling Steve up and riding it out, little shocks of pleasure-pain running through them both, before the taller pulled out, grabbing the blond into a tight embrace, their breath mixing in the dim light of the alley.


End file.
